It is known to use in conjunction with arrangements for collecting together sheet-like objects, e.g. bank notes, so-called "stacker wheels", i.e. arcuate segments attached to the hub of the wheel and extending to the periphery thereof. The sequentially transported bank notes which are normally advanced in the direction of one longside thereof, i.e. in the direction of the short axis, are normally picked-up by a plurality of stacker wheels mounted on a common axis, and are delivered by said wheels to a collecting station located on the output side of the wheels. This is a convenient method of slowing down the bank notes which are often transported through the apparatus at a relatively high speed. One disadvantage with known stacker wheels, however, is that they take up a relatively large amount of space and consequently often constitute an inconvenience, particularly when handling bank notes of larger sizes, and also in the case of apparatus of the kind in which the bank notes are transported lengthwise, i.e. in the direction of their short axes.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement which will effectively slow down series of sequentially transported sheet-like objects, such as bank notes, cheques, etc. with reduced risk of so-called pile-ups and of damage to said objects as a result thereof, and which will enable a well-collected and compact bundle of bank notes to be obtained. A further object of the invention is to provide an arrangement of the aforesaid kind which requires but little space and which will not therefore constitute an obstacle to the smooth working of other mutually co-acting components. Still another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which is particularly suited for use in conjunction with relatively thin ("flimsy") sheet-like objects, e.g. very thin bank notes, both with respect to an individual bank note under transportation and to bank notes which have already been bundled in relation to further incoming bank notes.